


Ghost

by tiny_red_fox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_red_fox/pseuds/tiny_red_fox
Summary: "If I had known that my life would come to such an early end, I would have done some things differently than I did. If I had known, I wouldn't have turned down the offer of my best friends to keep me company on my way home, if only I had known, then maybe it wouldn't have ended the way it did"Felix knew something odd was up the moment he turned into the dark alleyway. What he didn't knew was, that he would see the ghost of a boy that went missing 3 months ago. Changbin is surprised that someone is finally able to see him and decides that felix has to be the one who helps him clear up his murder.This story is kind of inspired by the song 'Ghost' by Jacob Lee





	1. Chapter 1

_Changbin's POV _

_If I had known that my life would come to such an early end, I would have done some things differently than I did. If I had known, I wouldn't have turned down the offer of my best friends to keep me company on my way home, if only I had known, then maybe it wouldn't have ended the way it did_

_Felix's POV _

I walked down a dark alleyway, it was late and needless to say, I felt uneasy. It felt as if someone, or something, watched me. I shook off the feeling, but my steps did sped up anyway. "_You are ridiculous felix, what the fuck should happen?_" I thought to myself, but then I remembered about the boy that disappeared a while ago, the place where he was last seen wasn't far from here. Seo Changbin, that was his name, dissapeared about three months ago. Some people, including the police, thought he was just another boy that had enough of his family and who decided to run away, the rest of the town, including myself, didn't really believe that version of the story. He seemed to get along really well with his parents, all his friends stated that he was happy, he had a bright future in front of him, so why should he just run away? That didn't add up in the slightest bit. I decided to not longer think about it, I didn't want to feed my paranoia even further. I walked around a corner and my heart sank as I saw someone sitting in a doorway. Something was odd about the person. First I blamed my eyes, because the silhouette seemed to be... kind of translucent, but as I walked closer I realized that my eyes weren't fooling me. I got goosebumps all over my body. Suddenly, the silhouette turned to face me and I could feel the shock hitting me as I realized that the person who sat right in front of me was in fact, Seo Changbin. He looked at me in confusion. "Can... can you actually see me?" He asked, confused and somewhat hopeful. Now it was my turn to be confused. "Y-yeah of course I can." I stuttered. I couldn't believe what was happening and I still couldn't figure out why my eyes seemed to be dysfunctioning at this point. "Oh my goodness, you are the first person in three months that is able to see and hear me, do you realize how fucking annoying it is to not be able to communicate while everyone who is investigating this whole fucked up murder case just thinks I ran away in the middle of the night? I dare you to run away now, believe me I won't leave your side." He added the last sentence after I took a few steps backwards. I stopped walking and just stood there in utter silence. "M-murder?" I managed to stutter through the shock that still didn't leave my body. "Are you... a ghost or something?" I added. "Seems like it I guess. I know this is a lot to stomach, but please don't run away now, I beg you." He looked at me, obviously scared that I might leave and just let him behind. "Well if you don't want to be alone then you should probably come with me, because after hearing this I definitely don't feel save here anymore, and I don't really plan on dying right now." I said, causing him to get up and keep me company. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 2. I hope that you have fun reading this chapter, I apologize in advance if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes etc. I am actually pretty tired but I wanted to finish and upload the second chapter xD

_Changbin pov_  
The moment I realized he could see me, a rush of emotions rushed through me.  
I was happy and relieved but at the same time surprised and a tiny little bit sad. Happy and relieved because after three months there finally was someone who saw me, who could hear me and talk to me in response. I was surprised because I couldn't understand what about this boy was so special. I never saw him before, or at least I couldn't recall seeing him, so I definitely didn't know him. Why could he see me? The whole ghost thing was just confusing. I was sad because talking to me and acknowledging me wasn't really his responsibility, there was no rule that said he _had_ to talk to me, if he wanted to he could just ignore me. It reminded me of the fact that I couldn't talk to my family and in that moment I realized yet again how much I missed them.  
We walked through the dark alleys and yet again it was awfully quiet, none of us said a word. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was pretty, soft looking blonde hair, his face sprinkled with freckles, sparkling dark brown eyes. He was a bit taller than me but I was probably older than him, would be if I still would've been alive. I wanted to talk to him but I was scared, scared he'd leave me alone, unseen, unheard, so I kept my mouth shut.  
Our silence kept on a little while longer, until he finally decided to speak again. "So, my name is Felix, sorry for not telling you this earlier but... this is a rather unusual situation." He said, with a slight smile drawn across his face and I swear to God, if I would've still had a beating heart, it would've skipped several beats because of this smile. His voice confused me, I didn't expect such a deep voice from this cute boy that actually reminded me more of a toddler than an almost grown man, but at the same time I felt soothed by his voice, maybe it was the fact that he actually talked to _me_. "Oh, no worries, that is a unusual name here, are you from overseas?" I asked him, then looked at him openly, waiting for a response. "Yes, I was born in Australia but my parents decided to move back to Korea. We only live here since about 1 and a half years and I still have to get used to everything if I am being honest, I am even struggling with speaking Korean because I didn't learn to speak it for the most of my life." He admitted, leading me to the realization that he indeed had an accent. "Well, I, for my part, have plenty of time, I could practice your korean skills with you if you want and in return.. I don't know, maybe you could help me a little with finding out who murdered me." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 3! As always I hope you enjoy reading this story and this time I have to make an addition to these notes, if you have ideas for this story you can tell me in the comments and if I see something that fits to how I have everything imagined in my mind already I'll probably put it into the story.
> 
> In conclusion, you guys have a way of having a part of writing this story if you want.  
Of course you are also invited to tell me about any form of constructive criticism that you have regarding my story and I'll gladly take it into consideration!

_Changbin pov_  
He looked a little bit startled after hearing that request and I almost instantly felt bad about it. "I don't know... I mean, I would love to help you but that sounds really dangerous also, isn't that rather a job for the police?" He ended his statement with an ask. "Yeah, it is. But I think we both know full well that they are doing an complete bullshit job at the moment. I mean, probably because they don't want another scandal about the gangs in this area of the town." I stated. He looked thoughtful and concentrated, slightly biting down on his lips, I quickly turned away. "But I can understand if you don't want to help me, can I at least ask an other favor of you?" I looked at him hopefully. "What favor?" He asked cautiously. "Please just don't leave me alone." I was relieved as he started to smile at my request. "Yeah, no worries, you can stay with me." He simply said, leaving me to be the happiest I've been since I've been murdered.   
  
_Felix pov_  
This whole situation was so weird to me, shouldn't I be scared? Because I wasn't, not in the slightest bit. On the contrary, I felt weirdly at peace with him at my side. He seemed to be nice and I just didn't want to leave him alone. Especially not if I put the thought into account that I was the only person who was able to see and hear him. "By the way, are you able to touch and move things?" I asked curiously. "No, or at least I can't touch things. I can move stuff to some extent but it takes a lot of concentration and willpower. It's quite exhausting and most of the time there is no use for doing it." He explained while I listened carefully, taking mental notes. "We'll arrive at my apartment soon and no worries we don't have to be careful or stuff because of my parents. I am living on my own, they come over to visit me sometimes but most of the time we can just talk freely." I said, smiling reassuringly. "That sounds great, thanks again!" Changbin responded. "You're welcome, and if there's anything you want to know about me, just ask. I am a pretty nosey person so I am probably going to ask you a lot of questions, if you're ever uncomfortable about anything I ask then just tell me and I'll drop it immediately, promised. Okay?" I asked and got an "okay." in response. With that we arrived at my apartment and the realization settled in that a ghost was now, in fact, my roommate.


End file.
